Del mar
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: No sabia que era pero el mar era su tentación, no se podía alejar por mas que quisiera de ella y de unos ojos hipnotizantes del mismo color que el océano.


_Sueños  
_Presente

Del mar

_Caliente, moviendo un poco los pies quito el espacio superior encontrando el frio y la suavidad del fondo, colocándose en forma gacha agarro un puñado de arena, soltándola poco a poco viéndola volar con la ayuda del viento. Un movimiento inesperado paso por el rabillo del ojo._

_Un cangrejo, un pequeño cangrejo._

_Poniéndose de pie, un paso tras otro cada vez más rápido al ver el objeto de su atención retirarse con velocidad. A su madre le gustaba el cangrejo, asique si le llevaba uno chiquito su mama lo mas seguro es que le haría una de esas galletas de limón que tanto le gustan._

_Su mundo cambio, el cielo azul junto al brillo incandescente del sol se obscureció, el cangrejo y la arena desapareció, las plantas del pie dejaron de sentir apoyo y sintió que caía en un abismo sin fondo, sus pulmones le comenzaron a fallar mientras caía en la inconciencia._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Grandes bocanadas de aire cursaban rápidamente, una mano sujetaba su cabeza mientras un sudor frio resbalaba de su frente. Cerrando los ojos repitió la escena de su sueño, hacia ya doce años que había soñado lo mismo noche tras noche.

Colocando en lo profundo de su mente ese recuerdo, quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, listo para el nuevo día que vendría pero antes de comenzar se acercó a la ventana dentro de su cuarto, sin esperar la abrió, su mirada cayo en el inicio del crepúsculo sobre una orilla azul junto la suave brisa que entraba con un leve toque a salado.

Sacando la cabeza y apoyando sus brazos sobre el borde de madera, dejo que el viento jugara un rato con sus largos cabellos. Cerrando los ojos, regresaron las imágenes sobre su mente, soltando un gruñido de frustración, ingreso a la habitación.

Estirando los brazos, escucho el tronar de su espalda, le gustaba mucho la casa de verano, lo desagradable eran sus sueños cuando se encontraba allí. Quizás no fue buena idea asistir este año junto a sus padres y hermano, se hubiera quedado en casa leyendo libros del semestre siguiente que comenzaría en un mes.

Pero era irresistible…la playa tenia un enigmático poder sobre él que lo hacia regresar como si buscara algo en las profundidades de ese maravilloso elemento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No podía creer que su hermano pequeño lo convenciera de jugar este ridículo juego, soltando un suspiro continuo su andar buscando al pequeño mocoso que se encontraba a su cuidado. Caminando en la orilla de la playa, mirando de lado a lado, al sentir un movimiento bajo su pie derecho, lo alzo con curiosidad para ver andar un cangrejo. Ahora que lo pensaba el panorama le era familiar. El crustáceo continuo con prisa, un paso dudoso dio mientras desaparecía el animalito detrás de unas rocas.

Llegando a la roca toco suavemente la superficie rugosa y caliente, asomándose al otro lado encontró un camino del mismo material, el cual llevaba a lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, escucho un suave ronroneo. Mirando al mar que corría hacia la cueva, vio a lo lejos la sombra de una persona que se hundía en el agua.

El sonido de su cabeza no paro y sintiendo mayor fascinación, dejo que su instinto lo comenzara a guiar para emprender paso, su mente comenzó a caer en un mundo de niebla y no existía nada más que la vibración que pasaba por su cabeza, relajándole los músculos.

Y a través de la neblina distinguió un color…azul.

"¡Sesshomaru!" Parpadeo sus vibrantes ojos dorados "¡Sesshomaru!" más cerca, se paso una mano por la cara saliendo de su ensueño "¿Sesshomaru?" volteando se encontró con su hermano de diez años "¿Estas bien?"

Asintiendo lentamente, se dio la vuelta "Hay que irnos Inuyasha"

"¿A dónde ibas?" curioso, corriendo detrás del cabello plateado que ya iba adelantado hacia su casa.

"A ningún lado" sin mirarlo.

"Entonces…¿Por qué caminabas hacia haya?"

"Hn…Inuyasha …¿Escuchaste algo raro?"

"¿Escuchar? Yo no oí nada, feh ¿Por qué preguntas?"

No respondió nada, pero en el fondo de su mente se quedo grabado el sonido de color azul.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Se encontraba flotando._

_Abriendo los ojos vio negro, sentía frio, el cuerpo pesado casi podía oír chillar sus huesos con cada movimiento. Agito su mano, algo estaba alrededor de él que se ondulaba, alzando la vista encontró el reflejo del sol agitado sin forma y transparente. Queriendo hablar una burbuja de aire salió de su boca. Sus pulmones comenzaron a quemar, sus brazos se movieron con desesperación y en ese momento se dio cuenta…se estaba ahogando._

_Con mayor pánico trato de nadar a la cima solo para sentirse siendo jalado a lo más profundo y la luz desapareciendo poco a poco. Dejándose caer en el sueño de la inconciencia, sus parpados se fueron cerrando._

_Y antes de terminar se encontró con dos ojos azules mirándolo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muerde, mastica, ignora.

Muerde, mastica, ignora.

"Entonces…" ignora, ignora "¿Qué harás después de la comida?" una mano se coloco en su antebrazo.

Se quebró, abriendo la boca "No hará nada" lo detuvieron antes de lograr decir algo. Volteando a ver quien lo callo se topo con una mujer entre la edad de cuarenta con largos cabellos negros y una sonrisa en el rostro, su madre.

"Entonces…¿Te gustaría caminar por la playa?" pregunto Kagura.

Con duros ojos dorados coloco la mirada sobre iris rojas que en un segundo cambiaron a zafiros…

…y asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tu mama dijo que nunca has tenido una novia" tanteando terreno. Arrugando el entrecejo, torció la boca al no recibir respuesta alguna "Alguien tan guapo como tu debería tener al menos una chica en mente" acercándose a Sesshomaru mientras caminaban.

Con sus sandalias de hule rosa, hundiéndose en la arena, tropezó con una concha grande, buscando apoyo, se agarró de lo más cercano lo cual era un cabello plateado que no se lo esperaba cayendo sobre la chica con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla.

Un sonrojo cruzo por su cara "¿Sesshomaru?" no desaprovechando su oportunidad, coloco sus manos en su pecho cubierto por una camisa blanca.

Moviendo los dedos sobre los cabellos café oscuro regados, enredando unos cuantos mechones entre ellos, el café se volvió color tinta. Mirando a su cara los ojos se transformaron, nuevamente, del rubí al azul, que se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, y sobre piel morena…que no cuadraba.

Y parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad. Se levanto encaminándose de regreso a la cabaña dejando a una joven tirada y confundida atrás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_¡Toga! ¡No puedes hacer como que no paso nada!" el grito de una mujer._

"_¿Qué quieres que haga?" pasos apurados andaban de un lado a otro "Nuestro hijo esta vivo que es el punto"_

"_Pero se la vive murmurando y hablando de lo mismo, de repente se pierde en su mundo como si no pudiéramos controlarlo ¡Hay que hacer algo!" pequeños sollozos._

_Un silencio profundo en el ambiente "Tenemos que hacer que todo desaparezca"_

"… _¿Qué?..."_

"_Jamás paso…haremos que lo olvide"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Con ayuda medica, hipnotismo por ejemplo, no se… hay que tirar todo lo que ha hecho igual …"_

_Con su oreja lo mas pegada posible a la puerta, se encontraba un niño de nueve años oyendo todo lo que los adultos decían sobre si. Alejando su cabeza de la madera, abrió los ojos espantado, con cuidado de no hacer ruido salió corriendo a su habitación._

_No podía creer que sus padres quisieran eliminar el recuerdo de esa persona tan especial para él ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto? ¿Porque no lo tomaban en cuenta? ¿Porque lo traicionaban? Pero no permitiría que eliminaran el recuerdo de ese ser tan especial para él. En algún momento la tendría que recordar otra vez._

_Decidido, cerro la puerta detrás suyo tratando que no hiciera sonido. Una vez cerrada y con seguro se acercó a su escritorio, moviendo todos los papeles y plumas que se encontraban arriba de este, tirando algunas cosas al piso en el transcurso, busco su trabajo. Con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, doblo la hoja que con tanto afán y dedicación había echo. Mirando alrededor del cuarto, su mirada cayo en el ropero, sin pensarlo dos veces troto hacia el, moviendo toda su ropa encontró una tabla levemente alzada, agarrando la orilla la jalo metiendo el papel y lo cerro con firmeza hasta ver que la superficie se viera pareja._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viento agitaba su largo cabello plateado con toques dorados sobre él por el sol, su mirada de oro cayó en el abismo negro que había frente a él. Dentro de su mente un ronroneo se paseaba en cada rincón de sus células sin dejar falta alguna, una niebla cubría la razón, sus ojos se opacaban, sus músculos se relajaban e inconsciente de sus movimientos…empezó a andar.

No había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera parar ahora…

Esta vez no lo detendrían habían echo que olvidara todo momento de ese recuerdo, cada pequeño fragmento de eso, pero ahora recordaba. Tomo años, ya no importaba ya se encontraba listo para toparse con…ella.

Lo había esperado siempre con paciencia, no apurando las cosas.

No esperaría más tiempo por respuestas y menos por saber que era.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san!" se escucho el grito del pequeño niño en la casa.

"Aquí Inuyasha" le respondió una voz femenina mientras dejaba el ultimo plato limpio en el estante.

"No encuentro a Sesshomaru" mientras hacia pucheros.

"¿Checaste en su cuarto?"

"Si" mientras daba un brinco de disgusto.

Mirando a su hijo menor, observo que entre sus manos tenía una hoja blanca-amarillenta "¿Qué es eso Inuyasha?"

Con cara dudosa, siguió la mirada de su progenitora para caer en lo que sostenía, cambiando su actitud a una de vergüenza "Lo encontré en el cuarto de Sesshomaru" murmuro.

"Inuyasha, sabes que no debes entrar al cuarto de tu hermano cuando no esta y menos agarrar sus cosas"

Culpa era todo lo que rodeaba su carita "Pero estaba bonito…además que andaba en su ropero escondido"

Frunciendo el seño "Con mas razón no debiste agarrarlo" cambiando su expresión a uno de curiosidad "¿Qué es lo que tiene oculto?"

Iluminando su pequeño rostro, alzo la mano para entregárselo a su madre. Izayoi agarrándolo lo comenzó a desdoblar para ver lo que su hijo mayor escondía. El niño de ojo cobre espero emocionado la reacción de la persona adulta para llevarse una sorpresa al ver como en vez de una sonrisa picara se puso pálida.

La mujer de cabellos negros el mundo se le vino encima, en esa hoja se encontraba la imagen de su peor pesadilla, la que con tanto esfuerzo habían echo ella y su marido para que su hijo olvidara, fuera un niño normal, tuviera una larga y prospera vida.

"No…no…pue…de ser" Habían tirado y quemado todo lo que él tenía de ella "…No…" se negaba aceptarlo pero la cruda realidad era que Sesshomaru se les había adelantado ocultando esta imagen, la prueba estaba en sus propias manos.

**No encuentro a Sesshomaru. **Resonaron las palabras del menor en su cabeza, sintiendo frio y un terrible miedo, salió corriendo espantada gritando el nombre de su esposo a todo volumen.

El pequeño asustado de la reacción de su madre, recogió la hoja que dejo tirada en el piso inspeccionando que pudo causar ese resultado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Parpadeando, escucho el eco de las gotas cayendo. Sus pies se sentían sensibles y dolorosos contra el piso de piedra, no recordaba en que momento perdió sus sandalias. Ajustándose a la poca luz se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de la cueva, un pequeño arroyo corría hacia lo que era el mar.

Paseando su mirada alrededor del lugar, cayo sobre el ojo de agua que se había echo con el tiempo dentro de la cueva, se acercó a la orilla, tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos, se humedeció el rostro, escuchando el ronroneo dentro de su mente nuevamente, bajo con lentitud las manos sobre su cara para toparse con una roca en medio del agua que había pasado por alto, pero su atención no estaba en la piedra sino en lo que estaba sobre ella.

_Abriendo los ojos espantado, se alzó en su desesperación y grito para darse cuenta que ya no se estaba ahogando, sintiendo un mareo se aventó al piso para comenzar a vomitar lo que se encontraba en su estomago, lo cual consistió en agua salada._

_La última contracción de su estomago para expulsar todo, termino con un dolor del esfuerzo extra hecho. Tomando aire, escupió la acumulación de saliva y tratando de deshacer el horrible sabor, tallando su brazo sobre la boca se decidió a que no volvería a ir atrás de ningún cangrejo no importa su tamaño, unas galletas de limón no valían tanto la pena comparado a que casi moría._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo es que no murió? Él se estaba ahogando, el mar lo había jalado a lo hondo, sus padres no lo oyeron, alguien tuvo que salvarlo pero ¿Quién?_

_Registrando el lugar se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cueva ¿Cómo termino allí? Sintió frio, estaba mojado, todo sabía salado y estaba seguro que tenia tierra dentro de su ropa, pero estaba vivo. Era mucho para su pequeña forma y mente toda la incógnita, el cansancio le invadía, resistiendo la tentación de dormir, empujo su cuerpo para arriba pero sus rodillas temblaron y cayó._

_Splash_

_Sobresaltado, giro la cabeza para toparse con un ojo de agua dentro de la cueva y en medio una piedra en donde se encontraba el propietario de aquel sonido. Olvidando la debilidad de su cuerpo se sentó._

"_Kirei" Expreso, sobre la piedra se encontraba sentada una mujer de largos cabellos negros-azulado que le cubrían gran parte del pecho, su tez blanca-lechosa, cara con forma de corazón, labios rosas, pestañas negras y unos fabulosos ojos azul océano, pero su atención estaba en sus regiones bajas, en vez de dos largas piernas tenía una cola de pez verde musgo, la cual se agitaba perezosamente dentro y fuera del agua._

"Te recuerdo" le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, a pesar que por dentro se sintiera como el niño de ocho años cuando la vio por primera vez, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma parecía que el tiempo jamás había transcurrido.

Su posición era diferente a la de aquella vez, en esta ocasión tenía los brazos cruzados en frente suyo y la cabeza sobre ellos, no se le veía nada mas. Su respuesta era un parpadeo tranquilo.

"_¿Tu me salvaste?" pregunto._

_La cabello azabache ladeo un poco la cabeza con algunos de sus mechones pegándose a su mejilla izquierda mientras una sonrisa perezosa se formo sobre sus labios rosa, brillantes ojos de oro la miraron con pura admiración con su corazoncito latiendo a mil por hora y sintiendo que se llenaba._

Soltando un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como se aceleraban sus latidos y un temblor empezaba a correr por su cuerpo. Sus manos se humedecieron poco a poco ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso se sentía…¿nervioso?

No, claro que no. Sesshomaru Taisho nunca se ponía nervioso, un ronroneo traspaso su cabeza para regresar su atención sobre la fémina que lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules que brillaban con gracia y picardía. El cabello plateado sintió calor en su cara.

"_Sugoi" con una enorme sonrisa "Tienes una cola de pez en vez de piernas" trenzando los dedos juntos "Yo…¿Puedo tocarlo?" mirando a través de sus pestañas por una contestación. Bajo la cabeza resignado al ver como se hundía al agua y la perdía vista._

_Alzando la cabeza sorprendido al sentir agua cayendo sobre él para ver a la cabello azabache saliendo del agua al lado suyo, tomando nuevamente la posición que hace unos momentos se encontraba. El pequeño, dando unos brinquitos donde se encontraba sentado, extendió con cuidado una de sus manitas, volteándola a ver esperando alguna reacción negativa por parte de la chica para ver una completa calma. Húmedo, frio y liso, así se sintió al contacto. Corriendo sus dedos suavemente sobre la anatomía desconocida, comenzó a formar figuras imaginarias, provocando que cerrara los ojos zafiro con disfrute._

Abriendo los ojos de su breve recuerdo se topo con la piedra sola, parpadeando con duda miro alrededor, bajando la vista al fondo del agua tratando de localizar al objeto de su atención. Una sonrisa se formo sobre su rostro al ver como del agua iba saliendo poco a poco la cabeza, el cuello, hasta llegar a la orilla del comienzo del pecho, sus ojos de oro se quedaron varados en ese lugar mientras sentía un extraño calor sobre su cuerpo y mas difícil respirar.

A quien había admirado en su infancia ahora la veía como mujer.

"_Eres diferente" mientras continuaba sus ministraciones "A mi me dicen fenómeno" murmuro, nadie lo sabia ni siquiera sus padres, pero este extraño ser le sacaba una parte de su personalidad y secretos que nadie conocía "Porque según mi cabello es de viejito" dejando de hacer los dibujos, se agarró su cabello "Ya que es blanco" _

_Lo siguiente que sabía es que dos brazos fríos y húmedos lo rodeaban, regalándole un abrazo._

Agachándose a su nivel, se acercó poco a poco al rostro de aspecto suave, cayendo hipnotizado con sus ojos como el océano. Cuando la conoció lo que mas le encantaron fueron sus profundos ojos como la noche pero con el más leve brillo hasta el zafiro se encogería de envidia. Sin darse cuenta, siguió su encantador rostro que se hundía lentamente, obligando a que él se fuera inclinando cada vez mas cerca de la orilla hasta que sus pies dejaron de sentir suelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Toga! ¿¡Encontraste a Sesshomaru!" pregunto exaltada la mujer al ver como su marido se acercaba. La pequeña esperanza que tenía se comenzó a perder rápidamente al ver como el flequillo le ocultaba su rostro y se negaba a verla directamente "…¿Toga?..." intento de nuevo para conseguir como respuesta que virara la cabeza a otro lado.

"Tienes que ser fuerte Izayoi" susurro.

"¿A-a qu-que te re-refi-eres?" su mano derecha extendiéndose para tocar al hombre.

Moliendo los dientes juntos, gruño, no encontrando las palabras para decirle a su frágil mujer lo que encontró, saco su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda para mostrarle un trapo de color beige roto en varias secciones en manchas carmín sobre ella. Con manos temblorosas, sujeto la prenda sin poder creerlo, era del mismo color que Sesshomaru se había puesto ese día. En negación, la comenzó a revisar para encontrar el logo de la marca de ropa favorita de su hijo mayor, ignorando los pasos de una persona acercándose atrás suyo.

Mirando a sus padres sin entender lo que sucedía, lo único que sabia es que la hoja que se encontraba en sus manos comenzó todo, pero, para él era una imagen de una mujer muy bonita de largos cabellos negros, ojos azules que paralizaban el alma, sobre su rostro tenia una sonrisa depredadora, extendiendo un brazo, su mano daba margen a un movimiento ondulatorio llamando a que se acerquen y su cola de pez.

Parpadeando "Una sirena"

Escuchando lo pronunciado por su hijo, cayó de rodillas ante él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba, el miedo volvió a invadir su corazón. Se había llevado a Sesshomaru pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya otra vez y se llevara a Inuyasha, pero a pesar de sus pensamientos lloro con fuerza por la perdida de uno de sus retoños y porque aunque lo intentara algo le decía que ella conseguiría igual a su pequeño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dejen comentarios, gracias, todos son bien recibidos. Explicación rápida cuando era un niño sus intenciones fueron buenas, una vez adulto pues digamos que recuerden a las sirenas del pirata del caribe que le hacen (válgame la redundancia) a los piratas.

Se despide su amiga.

Kigami Aizawa.


End file.
